


jeno bff // drabble

by moonm1n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm tired and this shit shit, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other, bff au, but I felt like posting for no reason., lee jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct chenle, nct haechan, nct jaemin, nct jeno - Freeform, nct jisung, nct mark, nct renjun - Freeform, reader sorta lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonm1n/pseuds/moonm1n
Summary: It's bullet-pointed and something that popped up randomly, lol.





	jeno bff // drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Uh,,, this is really messy, not gonna lie.  
> Also, it's not proofread. :))

\- Jeno would be that quite and laid back best friend who's cool with whatever.

\- convos would mostly consist of rants of cats. _/lol/_

\- Probably would tease and cuddle a lot.

\- but not the Haechan and rj type of ~~I'm going to tease you to death' teasing.~~

\- teASING eACHotHER wITh cuDDlEs

\- It would be adorable as fuck.

\- Sorta like how he and Jaemin tease each other.

- _/but more with fluff/_

\- So, as said he would talk about his cats 85% of the time.

\- and it wouldn't be just "My cat uwu has a cute tail uwu."

\- Jeno would go into full detail, explaining each fur and paw.

\- "haven't I shown you his cute little whiskers uWU?"

\- "looK at his tinY ear uwU."

\- "HE yAWnED oMG." (•u•).

\- / _Overload of cuteness._ /

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                              _This is short and it's horribly written but eh._


End file.
